


Reckless

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Foreshadowing, M/M, Vod’e An Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Obi-Wan is a hypocrite, and Cody is tired.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).



> I find the word count of this hilarious.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the treat!

“Can you _believe_ how reckless he was?” Obi-Wan rants. Cody resists the urge to laugh. “His actions could have gotten someone _killed_! Not to mention all the protocols he ignored and… Cody, why do you look like you’re holding back a laugh?”

Cody stares at his Jedi blankly.

“Nothing, sir,”he says. “But you do remember Baro IV.”

Obi-Wan splutters, still in ranting-about-General-Skywalker mode.

“I have no idea idea what you mean,” he says. “I only did what was necessary for the mission, _Anakin_ -”

“General Skywalker did the same,” Cody says. “Except he didn’t nearly kill himself in the process, cyare.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head.

“I knew what I was doing,” he says. Cody is… entirely unimpressed.

“Cyare, you almost died,” he says plainly. “We were lucky General Windu was only a system away.”

Obi-Wan sighs.

“Cody,” he says. “It was fine. I’m fine-”

“And what about when you aren’t?” Cody all but yells. “What would happen then? To the 212th, to General Skywalker… to me?”

Obi-Wan sighs again.

“We can make it through this war, Cody,” he says. “And we will.”

(Technically, he isn’t wrong.)

Cody just wraps his arms around his General (and makes a note to check Obi-Wan over later when the Jedi flinches almost imperceptibly).

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> (Sorry for the sad bit of foreshadowing)


End file.
